


Auction of Love

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where an auction can turn your life upside down, but in a good waya very good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auction of Love

## Auction of Love

by Mindige0

<http://www.angelfire.com/empire2.mindige0/>

* * *

"Are you going to do that all day?" Pete asked Clark as he made his approach toward where Clark was working. 

"Well yeah, it's my final project for class." Clark said sliding out from under from what Pete assumed was a large telescope that Clark looked to be working on. 

"Oh man! Don't tell me you forgot." Pete said shaking his head at his absent-minded best friend. 

"Forgot what?" Clark said as he stood to talk to Pete. 

"Well if you have to ask, then you forgot. It's the Delta Sigma Pi bachelor auction tonight, man!" Pete said while gesturing wildly, Clark could only chuckle at the excitement he could see in Pete's movements. 

"And why would I care, I'm not apart or trying to be apart of that fraternity." Clark said frowning, trying to remember if Pete had brought this up to him sometime earlier that he wasn't remembering. 

"Oh man! Don't do this to me." Pete said while making his way over to where Clark had been working earlier before he came in. 

"Don't touch that Pete!" Clark almost yelled before realizing that Pete was just having him on. 

"Man, I would never touch this stuff. How you decided Physics was a good major I'll never know." 

"My choice of major is not why you are here, what auction and why do I have the feeling I should be concerned for my life?" Clark said while cleaning up the parts that were lying about on the floor. 

"I asked you about...three months ago if you would be willing to go." Pete said looking at Clark with the best puppy dog eyes he could. They failed and miserably. 

"Okay sure, I don't remember this "conversation" you said that took place, but I'll believe you. But I can see in your eyes Pete Ross that there is something you are holding back, spill." Clark said in a commanding voice that he only used with the farm animals back home, when they wouldn't listen to him. 

"Okay, here's the deal, some of the people that were going to come, backed out at the last minute, so now we need to a few people to fill in." Pete said trying not to look Clark in the eyes. 

"There's more" Clark said standing in front of Pete at his commanding height of six feet three inches. 

"Well...you're going to be the one auctioned off." Pete squeaked as he saw the look on Clark's face. Very rarely did Clark get angry, but when he did it is a site to see. 

"So let me get this straight? You want me to come with you to get auctioned off for some fraternity that I don't belong to and don't want to belong to." Clark said slowly and in an almost whisper. 

"Yeah" Pete said lamely. 

"Why?" Clark wanted to know if there was a reason besides what Pete was saying so far. 

"Well, I want to be apart of the organization, and as a pledgee they asked me to ask someone to step in." Pete said truly looking horrible with the puppy eyes he was making. 

"Pete...I love you like a brother, but what on earth possessed you to ask me? Why not ask Chloe or even Lana." Clark said clearly shocked that Pete had even thought of him in the first place. 

"Why not you?" Pete asked perplexed as he why he shouldn't have asked Clark to be auctioned off. 

"I am a _huge_ dork, that's why." Clark said as if he was stating the most obvious thing in the world to his friend. 

"Clark, you are not a _huge_ dork. Dork you may be, but they aren't buying you because of your scintillating conversation skills." Pete said while laughing at the next bit of what he was going to tell Clark and his reaction to those words. 

"What do you mean?" Clark asked warily, he never really knew with Pete what was going to come out his mouth next, which in some cases was funny as hell, but most of the time very embarrassing. 

"Clark, how do I say this? You are the talk of this campus and in a _very_ good way. Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? In the words of Traci Hinson, Clark Kent is a Greek god!" Pete said while imitating the girl in question. 

"What?!" Clark squeaked, he had, had no idea that people on campus where talking about him. He of course always thought that he looked fairly okay, but never in a million years would he think him self a Greek god. 

"Clark, believe it man!" Pete said smiling at Clark and his reaction to the news that he was not the dorky farm boy any longer, but the object of most of the female's and quite a few male's sexual fantasies. 

"Okay, sure, whatever" Clark said doubtfully. 

"So are you going to do it?" Pete asked changing the subject since he could see clearly that it was making Clark uncomfortable. 

"Was I like the last resort or something?" 

"No, you were the first and the only person I am going to ask. Look Clark, if I get you to go, this will for sure get me into the organization." Pete said still trying to make Clark believe that he was hot and the best way for Pete to get into the fraternity. 

"What about Lana or Chloe then?" Clark said trying to find away out of going, he had promised Lex that he could come over and inspect Clark's project tonight. 

"Lana is going already as Chris Mialk's date, and Chloe...well Chloe is a girl and it's a bachelor auction and plus she would want to write up some scandal about the org auctioning off people as slaves or something equally as weird." 

"Oh, well then if I must go I will, but you owe me Ross. You owe me big." Clark said as he finished cleaning up the room that held his project and then made his way toward his room across campus. As both Pete and Clark walked back to the dorm room Clark took notice of the whispers that were made as he passed. Pete could only grin at the look of surprise that Clark had on his face when he took notice of the whispers he received. They arrived back to Clark's room 15 minutes later. 

"So what should I wear?" Clark asked looking through his limited wardrobe. 

"Business formal" Pete said firmly. 

"Okay, well I have the suit that Lex gave me for my birthday last year." Clark said as he took out the suit that Lex had given with the words, "so you can quit renting suits and actually have one that fits." 

"That will work" Pete said quickly, as he made his way toward the door. 

"Where are you going?" Clark said as he pulled out the shoes he had in the back of closet to go with the suit. 

"I have to get ready too, you know." Pete said as his goodbye. Clark could only sigh, as he got the rest of his things ready to go. As he did so he remembered that Lex needed to be called, he really didn't want to call and cancel but there was nothing for it. 

"Luthor" was the barked answer. 

"Hey Lex" Clark said somberly. 

"Clark" Lex said warming up his voice a bit. 

"Are you with people?" Clark asked feeling even worse for canceling now. 

"Yes" was Lex's clipped reply. 

"Well, I hate to do this but I need to cancel tonight. Pete needs me to go to the Delta Sigma Pi bachelor auction. I am to be auctioned off. I tried getting out of it, I really did. Even asked about Lana or Chloe doing it, but he knocked them both off." Clark knew he was babbling, but he tended to get like that more and more often when in the presence of Lex. 

"Clark, that's fine. We can just reschedule it." Lex said his voice a bit cooler than when he started talking to Clark. Clark knew for sure that Lex was angry with him for backing out at the last minute, the man had talked for days about being able to see Clark's project and maybe even helping, and now here Clark was backing out. 

"I'm sooooo sorry Lex. I wish I didn't have to go, but Pete feels that if he brings me for whatever reason he will for sure get in." Clark said shaking his head still at the thought of what Pete had said. 

"Its fine Clark, really it is. Look I need to get back, I'll see you later." With those words Lex hung up. Clark could only sigh as he hung up the phone. He hated when he had to choose between Lex and Pete, because some how in the end Pete managed to always find a reason to over ride Lex. Clark gathered his things for a quick shower before getting ready, as he stood in the shower thoughts of Lex went through his mind. Lex had been Clark's friend since the bald billionaire came smashing into Smallville, literally. It had taken a few short weeks for the two young men to get to know each other and from then on you didn't really see one with out the other. Now 7 years later, the friendship that they had built had turned into something more for Clark, the friendship love had evolved into life partner love but Clark didn't know if Lex felt the same as him or even if he was gay. Clark had found out one night that maybe Lana wasn't what he wanted anymore, by the waking up with wet sheets and Lex's name on his lips, from then on it was Lex and only Lex on his mind and hopefully one day in his bed. He was jarred out of his thoughts with Pete voice. 

"Clark! Come on, we gotta go!" Clark had to wonder why everything with Pete ended in an exclamation point. 

"I'll be there in a minute." Clark said as he looked down at his hardened cock. 

"Later, I'll take care of you later." Clark said to the cock as if compromising with it. As it did not soften Clark turned the warm shower to cold and watched as his cock wilted under the cold water. Clark sighed as he stepped out of the shower and made his way back to his room. Pete was bouncing around the room in a nice suit. 

"Good you are done, what was taking so long? Oh don't tell me." Pete said as he turned his back to Clark as he made to get dressed. 

"Done" Clark said a few moments later. 

"Good, well let's go." Pete said bouncing even more around the room. Clark had to chuckle at the enthusiasm that Pete had for the event, but then again he wasn't the one being auctioned off. As they made their way to Pete's car, Clark had to wonder if Lex would call him at all in the foreseeable future. The two of them had gone weeks with out talking to each other, when fighting but Clark wasn't sure on if Lex was just plain fed up with Clark and his college issues and this would be the breaking point or not. He would find out in the days to come he hoped. 

"We're here!" Pete chimed breaking Clark out of his melancholy mood. 

"Great" Clark said sarcastically. 

"Come on, it'll be great. Trust me." Pete said as he made his way into the large hall that the auction was going to be held in. Pete greeted some of what Clark assumed where fraternity member's, and then made his way toward where a group of men stood looking at what looked to be a book with names in it. 

"Big brothers" Pete said in a horrible business voice, Clark just smiled, trying not to laugh. 

"Pledgee Ross, did you bring your auctionee?" One man asked, who was holding a book. 

"Yes, I did" Pete said pointing to Clark. 

"Clark Kent" Clark introduced him self since it seemed that Pete wasn't about it. 

"Ah Kent, I have heard your name before. Why?" The man with the book asked. 

"Dunno" Clark said shrugging his shoulders. He could really care less if these people knew who he was or why they knew who he was. 

"Hmmmm" was all the man said before, jotting something down and then turning to the others to see if they concurred with what was written. They all nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Major?" One of the others asked. 

"Engineering Physics with a double minor in Latin and astrophysics." Clark said while watching as the man with the book wrote all of what be said down. 

"Is that even possible?" The man asked skeptically, Clark didn't look like the type of person to not only be in one of the hardest programs in the nation to get into but also have a double minor. 

"Pretty sure" Clark said shrugging his shoulders. He knew that was most people gut reaction to his major and minor, even Lex had thought he was insane for a while until he saw how Clark excelled at the challenge. 

"GPA?" Another on asked. 

"3.85" 

"What year are you?" 

"Junior" 

"Do you live on campus?" 

"Yes, in Weslin Hall" 

"Are you currently employed?" 

"Yes, I work at the Natural Science Museum." 

"Doing what?" 

"I guide the elementary kids around when they come in." Clark said shrugging his shoulder, he knew it wasn't a great job but it was better than working at the grocery store as he had done for a month before quitting. With the line of questions finished the three men strolled off to talk to others about their auctionees. 

"Clark you did well, I think." Pete said watching the three men interrogate another pledgee about their auctionee; it did not look to be going well for them. 

"Okay" Clark said as he followed Pete over to where drinks were being poured out by a well dressed bartender, as Clark collected his drink he couldn't help but notice that the room was currently filled with men only. 

"Pete" 

"Yeah" Pete said distractedly. 

"Where is everyone? I mean this just looks to be to the fraternity here right now." 

"Oh it is. We had to get here early so that the brothers could get information on you and stuff. The rest will be here at 7 when the auction starts." 

"Oh" was all Clark could say to this latest piece of information. 

"Let's get schmoozing then." Pete said as he strolled off in search of people to talk to. Clark stood near the bar just observing until he was tapped on the shoulder. 

"Kent" 

"Yeah" Clark said turning to see that it was one of the men from earlier. 

"You need to make your way toward the stage and in the back; we plan to leave who is being auctioned off as a surprise." He said waiting for Clark to say something. 

"Okay then" Clark said and then walked off toward the large catwalk that looked like it was made for runway models. Clark took no notice that the man who spoke to him watched as he walked away. Clark made his way to the back of the catwalk and found a place to sit, until it was time to go out and be auctioned off. People tried to talk to him, but his thoughts were on Lex and whether or not the man was still willing to be his friend any longer. 

"Kent, you're on." Clark was startled out of his thoughts with those words coming from a voice near the black curtain in the front. Clark made his way to the black curtain that divided the catwalk that faced the audience to the backstage area. Clark took a deep breath and waited for his cue to make his way on stage. 

"Go" was whispered to Clark. Clark could only nod and then start to walk through the curtain, what met him was silence as the audience drunk their fill of his body. Then after a short pause the auctioneer started giving a mini-bio sketch of Clark. Clark walked down the catwalk and then turned and made his way center stage, before the bidding began. 

"And we are going to start off for Mr. Kent at fifty dollars." Clark blushed at the price thinking that whores in the bad side of town got more money than that, not that he knew first hand of anything. Pete had told him about a guy, Michael that went to see if it was really worth the money; Clark had blushed red as a beet for days afterwards with the description that Pete had gone into. 

"Fifty" someone in the audience called out. 

"Do I hear one hundred?" 

"One hundred" 

"One fifty" 

"Two" 

"Two fifty" 

"Five hundred" a voice that sounded a lot like Lana to Clark called out. 

"Will any one meet the five hundred?" 

"Six" another voiced called out that Clark couldn't hear too well, but it was definitely female though. 

"Anyone meeting?" The auctioneer questioned. 

"Eight" a male voice called over the rumbling of the crowd. By this time Clark was blushing and couldn't make out anything that was being said because of the rushing sound in his ears. 

"It's to you miss" the auctioneer called to the woman who had bid six hundred. 

"One thousand" she countered with. 

"Fifteen hundred" the male voice called. Clark could now hear the crowd's murmuring of how much he was going for. He had been last of the auction block and it seemed with good reason too. 

"Do I hear two from you miss?" The auctioneer asked the woman who had made her way toward the stage. 

"Oh yes, two is cheap for this specimen." She said in a seductive purr, Clark could do nothing but hope that this whole embarrassing situation would be over soon. 

"You will counter sir?" The auctioneer called to the man that stood near to side of the room with a drink in hand. 

"Four" was all he said. 

"Miss?" 

"Forty-five hundred" she said with a slight hesitation. 

"Five" was the quick counter from the man. The room had become deathly silent as they watched the bidding war play out. 

"Are you countering miss?" The auctioneer asked. The woman in question did not get a chance to answer because of a third voice entering the bidding. 

"Fifteen thousand dollars" a male voice, that Clark was certain was Lex called. Most people in the room had their mouths hanging open and were craning their necks to see who had bid that much with what seemed without a care in the world. The auctioneer spoke is a semi-squeaky voice while looking to the two that had previously bid on Clark. 

"Any counters?" The woman in question tilted her head to the side and down as a show of stepping out, the man on the other hand look as if he was willing to fight. 

"Sixteen" the other man said as he made his way toward where Clark stood stunned at the amount he was going for. Clark looked around franticly for any sign of Pete; he spotted him lingering over by Lana with the expression of pure amazement on his face. Lana on the other hand looked as if she could murder someone and that someone being the man that had just bid sixteen thousand dollars on Clark. The crowd silenced immediately when it looked as if the man that had made his over toward Clark was going to speak. 

"He is a _fine_ piece of work and well worth every penny." The man ran his hands across Clark's body, but was stopped by the other man speaking. 

"Twenty five thousand and you will take you hands off what is _mine_." The man that had begun to feel Clark up stopped and looked toward the back of the room where the other man stood near the double doors to the room. As soon as he saw who it was be blanched and back away with the tilt of his head, showing his sign of stepping out of the bidding. Clark looked toward where the other man had looked over and couldn't see any one that would create that type of reaction. Then Clark saw it, the parting of the crowd and the unmistakable baldhead making its way toward where Clark stood on the catwalk. The auctioneer finally got himself under control to call out: 

"Any counters?" There was silence besides the twittering of people talking about who would buy someone for twenty-five thousand dollars. 

"Going once...going twice.... Sold!" Was said with the beating of a gavel to show the end of the auction. The auctioneer held his breath for a moment, before speaking the next words. 

"Sold for twenty-five thousands dollars to..." the auctioneer had yet to see who had bought the young man standing next to him. When he heard the squeaking words from the bachelor in question he turned to see Lex Luthor standing there in all his glory. 

"Lex" Clark squeaked out, while looking at Lex's smirking face. The auctioneer then called out: 

"Lex Luthor!" 

"Yes" 

"Okay then, sold to Mr. Lex Luthor for twenty-five thousand dollars." 

"And a steal if I do say so myself." Lex said as he made his way on stage to where Clark was still rooted to his spot. 

"Lex" Clark said again as if he was imagining things. 

"In the flesh, Clark. Now come on, I need to pay for you." 

"Why?" Clark asked walking with Lex to the cashier for Lex's payment. 

"Seems the only way I can spend time with you is to buy your time." Lex said a bit sadly, he had come to love Clark but it seemed that with Clark's hectic college life, he barely had time for him anymore and when he did Pete Ross was dragging him to some function or another. 

"Lex you didn't need to buy my time." Clark said while watching as Lex made arrangements for the payment to be made. 

"Clark.... just a moment if you please." Lex said looking at Clark with the business face on. 

"Sure" Clark made his way a bit from the cashier and Lex since it seemed that Lex had something to say to the man and it didn't look to be good. Clark heard words like 30% and proceeds but had no idea what Lex was working up with the man but he had no doubt that the man would do what Lex demanded, because Luthor's rarely asked, Clark was thrown from those thoughts by Pete and Lana making their way toward him. 

"Clark!" Pete screamed at the top of his lungs. People standing around him looked as if he was crazy. 

"Pete keep it down will you? Lana how are you?" Clark asked trying to be polite when all he wanted to do was go to his dorm room and fulfill that promise he made his cock earlier. Lex's words had made him feel like crap and he didn't want to deal with the top two Lex haters right now. 

"I'm well Clark." Lana answer with a dreaming look on her face, one had to wonder what went on in her head. 

"Why in the world is Luthor buying you for that much money?" Pete was angry and excited at the same time. He could see this as a shoe in to the fraternity, but also a good joke that Clark and Lex were playing on him. 

"Don't worry about it Pete." Clark said looking over his shoulder where Lex still stood with the man demanding something from him, while the man just nodded his head and made notes occasionally, Pete just about to open his mouth again, when Lana spoke. 

"Why in the world would Lex Luthor want _you_ , Clark? I mean you are just a boy from Smallville." Lana stated in a calm voice that betrayed the anger she had seething inside of her, for her to have been beat by Lex Luthor once again in gaining Clark's attention. The only reason why she was here was because she overheard Pete talking to one of the frat brothers about asking his guy friend from back home to come and be auctioned off. 

"Pete, Lana.... Clark" Lex said as he made his way to the tense scene. 

"Lex" both Pete and Lana said. Clark looked at him with questions running through his eyes. 

"Soon" was all Lex said as he took Clark's hands and tried to lead him out of the hall, as they made their way away from hall they were stopped by the president of the fraternity, in Clark estimation. 

"Mr. Luthor, such a pleasure to meet you." The man said in a highly pompous voice. 

"I would say the same to you, but that would be lying." Lex said eyeing the man as he started at Clark and licked his lips. 

"Such a fine specimen, if I do say so myself. Pledgee Ross chose well and shall be rewarded." 

"You do that" Lex was cut off on what he was going to say next by Clark. 

"Lex lets go." Lex looked over to the man that still stood next to them to see that he was amazed at the casualness that Clark addressed him. 

"Kent, know your place!" 

"Huh" Clark said looking at the man in confusion. 

"You do NOT address a man such as Mr. Luthor so casually." 

"Clark will address however casually he wants to. We have been friends for quite sometime, so it would behoove you to KNOW your place." Lex said in the "Luthor whisper" as Clark called it. The man in question blanched and stuttered an apology before backing away. 

"Lex!" Clark said while grinning ear to ear, at how sexy Lex sounded while in "Luthor" mode. 

"Come on Clark" Lex said grabbing Clark hand again and leading him out of the hall and to the front of the building. Clark spoke as they made their way toward the valet. 

"Lex you didn't have to buy me." 

"Clark, yes I did and it wasn't only for your time, that man that was trying to buy you was Dominic Senatori, president of Senatori Film Corporation. Not some one you need to get entangled with." Clark could think of only one person what he was willing get entangled with and that would be bodily, but he had to stop these thoughts before they got too far. You can after all walk only so far with a hard on and Clark had, had one from the moment it was revealed that Lex bought him; he was ready to explode literally at any moment. As Clark and Lex stood waiting for Lex's car to come from valet, Clark had to wonder why Lex was at the auction in the first place. 

"Lex" 

"Hmmm" was Lex response. 

"Why were you at the auction?" 

"You" Lex said while looking Clark directly in the eye. Clark's mouth had gone suddenly dry and his stomach was doing weird little flip-flops. 

"What?" Clark asked dumbfounded. 

"You, Clark. I was there because of you. It seems that we never really get a chance to see each other any more and I thought this would be a good way to talk to you, but then I saw Dominic Senatori and knew that I had to do something. Those people didn't know what was going to happen after he "bought" you, Clark." Lex said anger shining in his eyes. 

"I don't get it Lex." Clark said moving closer to Lex since he saw the man shiver a bit in the cool spring night air. 

"Dominic Senatori buys "boys" to use in his films. He has his good films and he has his bad films if you understand what I am saying. I have no doubt he would have tried to use you for one of those bad films Clark." Clark blushed and then became angry along with Lex. 

"He can't make me do that." 

"He can't but he would have found a way Clark. Luckily the man is afraid of me." 

"Thanks Lex" Clark said as he understood the subtext that Lex was not saying. The car finally made its approach and Clark had a great idea. 

"Lex I want to show you something." 

"Okay" Lex said making his way over to the passenger side of the car. Clark slid into the driver side of the Aston Martin and had to wonder if his plan was going to work. Clark drove the car toward the physics building with the hope that not a lot of students would be around. With it being near midterms it seemed that students and professors alike lingered just a bit in the buildings. As Clark parked the car in the lot behind the building he chanced a look to Lex. A small quiet smile played on his lips as he looked out the windshield of the car, Clark breathed a sigh of relief that his plan could work. Clark then jumped out of the car and made his way over to the passenger side before Lex had a chance to get out him self. Lex had to smirk at the way that Clark was acting; he was acting as if this was almost a date. Lex had to hold back a sigh at that thought; he could only wish for that sort of thing. Clark threw out his hand for Lex to take as he got out of the car; this was the real test in Clark's mind on whether Lex felt the same for him as he did for Lex. Shock was clearly written on Lex's face when Clark's hand came out to help out of the car, as if he was helping his date or significant other. 

"Clark" Lex said in a strained voice, he would not misinterpret what was going on here. 

"You can either take it or not Lex it is totally up to you." Clark said staring in the steel blue eyes showing the nervousness and love that he was currently experiencing. Lex grabbed the hand and made his way out of the car with a shaky smile on his face. He could only hope that this would not backfire on him sometime in the future, because he didn't think that he could live without Clark in his life. Clark intertwined their fingers together as they walked toward the building that housed Clark's physic project that he had spoken at length to Lex about. Lex had to wonder how they were going to get in since he was pretty sure that the building and the rooms inside were on lockdown for the next two weeks. 

"Clark how are we getting into the building?" 

"Well it should still be open; midterms haven't started yet so we should be good there. As for getting to the room with my project, I have a key." Clark said as he pulled out the keys with his other hand from his pocket. Lex just shook his head, of course Clark would have a key to the room and building if need be. `Mind already not functioning correctly.' Lex thought as he smiled a bit brighter for the reason why his quick mind hadn't been working properly. As they made their way down the halls of the building they passed a few students trying to get a last minute lecture or help from the professors that lingered in the building. Lex heard a few of the girls that were standing in the main row of rooms that held professor's offices, say that it was indeed Lex Luthor holding Clark Kent's hand. Lex could only shake his head at the oblivious young man he walked next to; it seemed Clark had blocked all things that didn't deal with getting to the room and Lex out of his mind. 

"Clark" Lex called to the young man that was holding his hand with a huge grin on his face. 

"Yeah?" Clark said stopping in the hallway to look at Lex. 

"You don't have to do this you know." Lex said bringing up their intertwined hands. 

"Yes, I do" Clark said as he tightened his hold on Lex's hand and then started his way back down the hallway toward the room where his project was kept. As soon as Clark got Lex into the room, he locked the door and then walked over to where a large telescoping looking item stood. 

"Lex" Clark said before he made his way back over to Lex to lightly pull him away from the wall next to the door, the look of love and apprehension coming from Clark comforting Lex in ways that few have been able to do. Lex was then guided toward what looked to be an overly large home telescope. 

"Here's my project" Clark said still holding onto Lex's hand. 

"And what in the world is it? I know we talked at length about it, but this looks nothing like what you described to me on the phone just a few short days ago." Lex said as he broke the contact with Clark to check out the project fully. 

"Well it kind of took a mind of it's own after you told me about the mirrors and stuff." Clark finished lamely. 

"Ah, I see" Lex said inspecting the project more closely, he had to say that the project was shaping up to be more than what it had started out to be a few months ago when Clark came to him for ideas for the project. It was decided then that Clark would try and take a telescope to a new level, but this sitting in front of him was nothing like what he expected, he was drawn out of his in depth perusal by Clark knocking his shoulder. 

"So what do you think?" Clark asked hesitantly but with a small grin on his face, he knew that Lex's opinion was the only one that really mattered to him. The professor's approval would only be an added bonus. 

"I didn't think that you had gotten so far. It looks good so far, but does it work? I mean with the extra mirrors and is that a nitrogen tank?" Lex said walking around the telescope to see what was behind it. 

"Yeah, the nitrogen needs to cool the air that collects from the engine. Dr. G, gave me just this small tank but I would need more than that to even have it work properly. I have been trying to get Dr. G to get me a larger tank, but he said that for this to only be a project he couldn't. I think it was more like won't, that man just doesn't like me for some reason." Clark said grimacing at the thought of his professor. The man had been a bear to Clark the entire time that he had declared his major. Dr. Grogel had decided that Clark needed to be an astrophysics major not engineering physics and as soon as he found out what Clark's plans were the man had been a bear to deal with on anything that had to deal with his astrophysics minor. 

"Well maybe I could help." Lex said still walking around the telescope to see a small cot sitting in the corner of the room. He had to wonder what on Earth it was doing there, but then decided to tease Clark about it. 

"Staying here for a special reason?" Lex asked with a grin as he pointed to the cot that looked to have been slept in recently. 

"Yeah" Clark said while blushing a beet red due to the reason on why he had to stay the night in the room. His roommate, who was rarely home, had taken to having some "quality" time with his girlfriend. When Clark had walked in on them in the middle of the room both naked as the day they were born, he had told his roommate to let him know in advance if his girlfriend was coming over for the night. He had wanted to crash at Lex's but knew that the businessman would feel compelled to entertain Clark while he was there, and with the weird hours that Clark kept now having Lex up at 3 AM didn't sound like a good idea. So Clark had went and gotten a camping cot and brought it to the room for him to sleep on those "special" days as he called him in his head. 

"So what is the reason?" Lex said with the grin that was on his face being replaced with worry. 

"Uh, well you know John?" Clark started out; he hoped that the redness on his face wouldn't get worse when he told Lex the truth. 

"He is your roommate, right?" Lex asked and received a nod in response from Clark. 

"Well he and his girlfriend have decided to spend their quality time out in the common room." Clark said hoping that Lex wouldn't make him say that they were having sex on the coffee table when he walked in on them. 

"What do you mean, Clark?" Lex asked smirking at Clark. He knew good and well what had happened, but he wanted to see if Clark would live up to speak the words. 

"They were having sex of the coffee table." Clark blurted out and then turned a lovely shade of red. 

"Hmm" was Lex's only reply. He was feeling slightly hurt that Clark hadn't felt the urge to come to him for some place to stay, but knew better than to take it personally. Clark always thought of others, so he must have had a reason for it. 

"I was going to ask to crash with you, but you know the weird hours I have been keeping. I didn't want to inconvenience you when I decided to do some studying or something like that at 3 AM." Clark said in a rush, to try and appease Lex. He could see in his eyes that Lex was hurt, but Clark really didn't want to inconvenience the bald billionaire. 

"Clark" Lex said putting a hand on Clark's arm. He knew now that Clark meant no harm and that he knew that Lex's feelings were hurt. 

"Lex, I just didn't want..." Clark didn't finish his sentence since Lex had by then directed them towards the cot to sit down. 

"Clark, I understand. I know you would only ask if you felt comfortable with the situation, and by the way what in the world are you doing up at 3 AM?" Lex had to wonder on what Clark could accomplish while most of the world was asleep, being that markets across the world kept odd hours, he himself had been up at that time on more than one occasion. 

"Well there have been a couple of occasions where I think things up or cramming for a test and it just happens at 3 AM. John made sure to tell me that he didn't appreciate me and my hours." Clark said with a hint of anger in his voice. 

"Clark" Lex said as he pulled Clark to sit down on the cot. As they sat Clark couldn't help but feel that something big was going to happen tonight and with the love of his life. 

"Clark" Lex called again as he pulled Clark out of his thoughts. 

"Lex, it's just..." Lex didn't let Clark finish the sentence. 

"Don't worry about it. I will have to look into getting you a single room." Lex said nodding his head at the thought. 

"You don't have to do that Lex; I only have a year and a half any way." Clark said looking worried, he always hated when Lex offered him things he always felt as if he was taking advantage of his best friend. 

"Clark, let me do this." Lex said placing his hand hesitantly on Clark hand again. Lex had thoroughly enjoyed the feeling that he got with Clark's hand in his. Clark noticed the move and decided that he would take the leap and take all that Lex was offering tonight and forever if possible. So with that thought in mind Clark placed his hand over Lex's and spoke. 

"Okay Lex" Clark could barely say through the tightness of his throat, the shimmering of happiness in Lex's eyes more than made up for the anxiousness that he had experienced. 

"Good" Lex said and Clark knew then that they were both talking about the same thing and it was not the dorm room issue. With that thought in mind, Clark decided to make the first move; he slowly brought his face closer to Lex's and then wetting his lips while watching Lex's eyes as they followed the motion of Clark's tongue. 

"Lex" Clark whispered to Lex in the form of the question `is this okay, do you want this?' Lex only had to nod his head before Clark closed the final centimeters between their lips. The kiss began out as a confirming of wants and desires and soon turned into the heated and passionate kiss that both wanted. It was obvious to Clark that Lex had waited for a long time for this, and soon took over when it was clear that Clark had not a lot of experience. They soon broke apart and Clark had the sudden flash that Lex was only doing this because of the auction; he just _had_ to make sure. 

"Lex?" Clark said as he pulled just a small bit away with worry in his eyes. Lex could see from the worry in Clark's eyes that this had something to do with the auction. 

"Yeah" he said a bit breathlessly. 

"This isn't about the auction is it?" Clark said with his head pointed toward the floor, he was almost ashamed to ask Lex that question but he just had to be sure. Lana words from earlier came to his mind and he wanted to make absolutely sure that Lex was here for him and only him. 

"Clark" Lex said placing his hands on either side of Clark's face bringing Clark's eyes to meet his. 

"Clark, I am here for you and this has nothing to do with the auction, although getting you away from Mr. Ross and Ms. Lang was an added bonus." Lex said with a small smirk on his face, when the two had come over to them he wanted to roar at them both with possessiveness, but held back. He wanted to slap Lana Lang, when she made the insinuation that Clark was either not good enough for Lex or that she wanted Clark to herself. The girl had been a hard read since Smallville, but Lex wouldn't put it past here to sabotage any relationship that Clark was in just for vengeance. 

"Okay" Clark said nodding his head in agreement. Lex could only watch in amazement as all of the concerns that Clark had showing in his eyes melted away. Lex slowly brought their lips together and the heat of the kiss slowly made Clark relax against Lex's lips and body. Clark soon tried to move to a more comfortable position without breaking away from Lex's lips. Lex could only watch Clark fight with the cot and his body while he tried to get comfortable from the corner of his eyes, Lex decided to have mercy on Clark and broke the kiss and soon pushed Clark back on the cot. 

"I think more room is needed." Lex said, as he stood up a bit so that Clark could maneuver his body onto the cot the right way and soon Clark was lying semi-erect looking at Lex with a look of love and hunger in his face. It was then that Lex decided that Clark truly knew what he wanted and that was Lex. Lex then dove in for another kiss and soon was ravishing Clark's available skin and lips. 

"Lex....more" Clark said with a hitch in his breath, he _wanted_ , no he _needed_ more. 

"Clark what do you want?" Lex asked staring and at the same time running his hands along the sides of Clark's body hoping and wanting Clark to say he wanted it all. 

"You, I want you and all you can give me for as long as you are willing to give it to me." Clark said as he made for another kiss, it was aborted by Lex as the finger to his lips. 

"Then you shall have me" Lex said he slowly reached to take off his suit jacket. Clark soon followed Lex's lead and they were soon in shirts and pants with their shoes kicked off to the side of the room. Lex decided to ask one more time just to be sure on if Clark truly wanted this. 

"Are you certain?" Lex didn't know if he would be able to face the rejection if Clark said no now. The question asked multiple things to Clark and he had to make very certain that his answer made Lex understand how much he wanted the man that was lying half on him and for how long. 

"Very certain for a very long time, now come here." Clark said some how pulling Lex closer toward him with the belt loops on Lex's pants. Lex went willingly and with a real smile on his face. Clark brought his slightly shaking hands up to the buttons on Lex's Brandywine red button up shirt; with each button that was undone Clark saw more and more pale skin. He couldn't hold back the gasp as the last button was undone and he was for the first time able to run his hands freely against Lex's skin. Lex in turn couldn't hold back the moan that came from the back of his throat as Clark removed the shirt with the utmost care. Lex soon decided to join Clark in the shedding of clothing, and soon Clark had his muted lime green shirt on the floor next to Lex's. They soon began to kiss more heatedly as skin met skin for the first time, tongues dueled with each other for dominance but in the end Lex won as Clark knew he would. It was soon clear to Lex that Clark was waiting for Lex to lead the way on things, which Lex was more than amendable to. 

"I want to see you Clark" Lex whispered to Clark while shedding his pants and then sitting in his boxers on the cot next to Clark. Clark swallowed hard at the thought of seeing Lex naked and Lex seeing him naked, but it was after all how people made love. Clark nodded his head and stood up to remove the pinstriped pants and boxers that he still had on. Clark blushed red as he kicked off the remaining pieces of clothing including his socks. Clark stood naked in front of Lex waiting for something anything from Lex, he was granted with Lex mumbling under his breath while standing up to remove his boxers. 

"Beautiful" Lex said standing before Clark and just before he removed his boxers as well and then lying back on the cot once he was naked. Clark pounced on him as soon as Lex's back touched the cot, the kissing resumed at an almost fevered pitch. Clark was soon wondering on if he would make it to the actual act before he would explode, he was given his answer shortly there after when Lex began to nibble on his neck while brushing his thumb against one of Clark hardened nipples. With the sensations running through Clark's body he exploded spraying his essence all over Lex and himself. As he came down from his high, he began to get embarrassed with cumming so quickly, but his worries were put to rest with the murmuring from Lex and the constant moving hands on his body. 

"My turn" Lex said as he began his roaming of Clark's body once again. The body of the young man had given him wet dreams, and being that he hadn't had one when he was a teenager, he knew that he had something special with Clark then. The room was soon filled with muffled moans, groans and exclamations from Clark as Lex explored Clark body with his tongue and any other means that he could. 

"More.....Lex" Clark groaned as Lex has finally decided that exploring Clark's body could wait and now he had needs that needed to be met. Lex eased up from Clark's body and slowly brought a hand down to his cock, and then slowly began to stroke while the whole time watching Clark. He knew that Clark wanted more, hell he knew that Clark wanted it all, it was just that he was willing to wait for a better atmosphere for what was to be Clark's first time. Lex hoped with him and men in general but he would never assume anything. It wasn't until Clark brought Lex out of his musing with his arms around Lex, that Lex realized that Clark had been trying to get his attention. 

"Lex" Clark said in a strangled voice as he stared at Lex's cock that still was in his hands. 

"Clark" Lex said as he began to blush in what was probably the first time ever. 

"Lex is that a blush?" Clark as with a grin on his face, he could tell that Lex had been a million miles away, planning what Clark thought was his true "first time," what Lex didn't know was that Clark was not leaving this room with Lex or his virginity in tact. 

"And so what if I am?" Lex said trying to sound like the cold businessman that people either loved or hated, but failing if the grin that remained on Clark face was any indication. 

"Than I shall have to just kiss you senseless, because it is a beautiful thing Lex." Clark said and then made good on his promise of kissing Lex senseless. Now that he had calmed his nerves with the first round of passion he was willing to take this as slow as Lex needed. As they broke from breath, Lex threw all of his contemplation of Clark's first time and it being perfect out the window. Once Lex had made that decision he took control of the Clark and his body again. Clark was moaning at the amount of passion that Lex was displaying. It made Clark jealous of all of Lex's previous lovers and made him growl and grab hold of Lex with a fierce possessiveness. Lex could feel the change in Clark and had to wonder what was going on through the blacked haired head for this type of action. His thought was answered when Clark growled again and said a muttered word of "mine." Lex had to smile into the crook of Clark's neck with the way that the other was acting. Lex decided to "take it up a notch" with an answer back. 

"Yours always and forever" Lex said seductively and then licking on Clark's earlobe, Clark looked up in amazement and then said, "And I am yours always and forever." Clark then giggled at the amount of sap that was coming from both of them right now. He knew later when Lex would wake from his sap induced stupor he would be appalled at the amount of "lovey-dovey" crap he had said, Clark just hoped that Lex would not hold back on him after this. 

Lex decided that there had been plenty of talk and now it was time for action, so he pushed Clark on the cot and then draped his body over the miles of tan, hard muscles, although Clark's muscles weren't the only thing hard on Clark that he noticed as he draped his body over Clark's. For there pocking him in his belly was Clark's manhood standing at attention. Lex took one last look into Clark's eyes for the time being and then dove down to where Clark's cock sat waiting for him to lave some attention to it. Clark moaned at the wet heat that enveloped his cock and had to wonder if Lex had done this back in his "wild" days or if this was just a part of Lex, he wanted to growl at the thought of Lex doing this to either a man or a woman but couldn't due to the amount of groaning that he was doing presently. Lex smiled or at least tried to at the amount of noise and response he got out of Clark, he could tell now that he would never tire of the sounds. Lex released the cock from his mouth and Clark whimpered at the loss, the feeling of Lex's mouth around his cock had been by far the most enjoyable thing yet. When Clark regained some of his thinking functions he noticed that Lex was kneeling in between his spread legs. The look on Lex's face was that of pure love and passion. Clark could see the unasked question in Lex's eyes, was he sure and could he do this? Clark just nodded his head and then watched as Lex looked around for some sort of lubrication, once Clark realized what Lex was looking for he pointed him to a small jar of Vaseline that he had been using for his project. Lex smirked at the response, but carried the jar back to the cot and resumed his actions of before. Clark parted his legs just a bit more and then moaned at the thought of Lex's cock filling his body. Lex just smirked as he coated his finger with the Vaseline before bringing them to part Clark butt cheeks. Clark moaned and rolled his head from side to side at the amount of pleasure and anticipation. Lex finally breached Clark's body with one finger, and Clark felt as if stars had exploded in front of his eyes at the amount of feelings going through his body. Soon Lex had managed with get four fingers into Clark's hole, before he decided that Clark was ready for him. Clark moaned as he watched Lex coat his cock in the clear fluid before parting Clark's legs just a bit more. It had been a mutually decided decision that Clark would be breached upon his back and not his stomach. His stomach may have made for more easy entry but Lex wanted to see Clark and Clark wanted to see Lex, so the decision had been made. Both Clark and Lex moaned as Lex breached Clark with his cock for the first time ever. The tight heat that met Lex made him want to scream, so he did into the crook of Clark's neck. Clark could only hold on for the ride as Lex began to thrust slowly into his body, and what a ride it was for both young men. Lex made sure that Clark was pleasured as he was by stroking Clark' cock as he thrust into Clark's body at a steadily increasing rate. When his thrusting became wilder and fiercer, Clark let out a low, semi-loud scream of "Lex." It was at hearing his name from Clark's mouth that pushed him over the edge and he screamed "Clark" into the shoulder that he now rested his forehead on as he gave his last few thrust as he emptied himself into Clark. Both spent mentally and physically from the recent activities that occurred, fell into a sated and happy sleep, with Clark's arms wrapped around Lex. When Lex awoke it was to see Clark's smile, and both knew then that this had been what each of them had been looking for when they had formed their friendship, 7 years ago. It was as Lex and Clark lay on the cot that they began to talk about future and what it held that they were jarred out of their thoughts and "cuddling" although Lex would never, ever admit to it by a knock on the door. Clark looked around the room panicked and worried that they wouldn't be able to be dressed and presentable in time to answer the door, Lex put his worries to bed, with the small smile and a quick kiss to his lips. 

"Do you have clothes here?" Lex asked, hoping that Clark had at least a t-shirt that he could wear. 

"Yeah" Clark said leading Lex over toward the small pile of clean clothes that he kept here, just in case. 

"Well pick me out a shirt and I will put my pants back on." Lex said as he made his way back over the pile of clothing that had been shed earlier in the evening. Clark just nodded and took two t-shirts out of the pile and walked over to where Lex was just putting on his boxers. 

"Come on Clark, we got to hurry, they won't wait forever." Lex said as he shimmed into the pants and then extended a hand for a shirt. Clark was too busy dressing himself to notice that Lex was watching and waiting for him. After Clark had his pants on he gave Lex a shirt and then made to put the other on, he knew that Lex would know what to say if anyone asked any questions which he hoped that they didn't. Lex put a hand on Clark arm, and then made his way over to the small window that was in the corner of the room, the room had the smell of sex, and he didn't want Clark to be any more uncomfortable then he had to. Clark nodded his head and watched as Lex opened the window and then made his way over to the telescope. 

"What are you doing?" Clark said confused. 

"Looking like we have been hard at work. Now go and answer the door, the pounding is getting rather loud." Lex said with a smirk on his face. Clark answered the door and was surprised to see Lana standing there with what looked to be the president of the fraternity from the auction. 

"Uhm, hello." Clark as he stood at the door not letting them through. 

"Clark" Lana said batting her eyelashes at him. 

"Lana" Clark said still making no move to open the door further. 

"I figured you would be here showing Lex that....that thing you have been working on." Lana said with a bit of distain coloring her voice. Clark began to answer her hurtful words, but was cut off by Lex coming from behind him and looking over his shoulder. 

"Ms. Lang and Mr. Belgy, what can we do for you?" Lex said while touching the smalls of Clark's back to calm the young man down. He had heard what Lana had said and had been about ready to show his possessiveness, but decided to play "Luthor" to the two that were interrupting his private time with Clark. 

"Lex" came the purr from Lana. It was clear to both men what she wanted, but why bring along the man from the fraternity? 

"Ms. Lang I shall ask you again, what brings you here?" Lex said his voice getting a bit more clipped with the lack of response from the duo. 

"Well I wanted to see you and I knew that Clark would some how talk you into to leaving the party so I asked Greg here to come with me if I needed help." Lana said all the while looking at Lex like he hung the moon and then in turn glaring at Clark. 

"Clark did no such thing; I was fully amendable to coming to see the progress of Clark's project. Now if you would be so kind as to leave, we shall return to our previous activities of working on Clark's project." Lex said now standing next to Clark, showing both people in front of him that he had made himself comfortable and in Clark's clothing if the "Real Men Engineer with Physics" shirt that he was currently wearing was any indication. Lana mouth dropped open and Greg's followed shortly there after. 

"YOU....YOU" Greg and Lana both said while pointing at Clark. 

"What?" Clark asked clearly confused on what was going on. 

"You saw Lex" Lana said shortly followed by Greg. 

"Mr. Luthor" 

"Topless" they finished together. 

"So?" Clark asked clearly not understanding what was going on. 

"Clark I think it is safe to say that they are jealous that you saw me shirtless." Lex said smirking at the two, and the thoughts of that wasn't the only piece of clothing removed. It was then that Greg made a grab for Clark and tried to punch him. 

"If that lands Mr. Belgy, you can be assured that your life in the near future will not be easy." Lex said threatening the man that held his love so callously. Greg looked to Lex and then to Clark and made the decision that Lana Lang was not worth this, even if she was willing to pay him for his services, Lex Luthor could ruin his life before he even graduated. 

"Greg!" Lana screeched as Greg released Clark muttered an apology before leaving. Lana on the other hand looked about ready to blow as she watched Greg walk away. Before she could utter a word, Lex began to speak. 

"It would do you well, Ms. Lang to think before acting in the future. I have no urge to play your games, and the next time I will not be as lenient in my dealings with you, make no mistake about that. And in future your delusions of any relationship you feel you might think we might have should be kept to yourself." With those words Lex closed the door and then leaned into the strong embrace from Clark. 

"I never understood what you saw in her." Lex said into his now favorite spot on Clark, the crook of his neck. 

"She was what I thought I wanted, right up until I saw you. I then just couldn't come out one day and say, "I'm gay and in love with my best friend" they would have put me in the home for that." Clark said with a chuckle at the idea of his father finding out while he was in high school that he was gay and in love with a Luthor. It had become old news to the Kents, once Clark had been questioned by his mother on why he didn't bring home any girls to "meet the family" from college, he had told them bluntly then; that he was in love with Lex and that there wouldn't be any girls coming home with him in that capacity. Martha had nodded her head and said that she expected it and Jonathan had patted Clark should and said that Lex had better treat him right, if he wanted to live. Clark had smiled and told him he would pass it along once they had taken the next step in their friendship. 

"What?" Lex said as he looked into Clark's eyes, he would never tire of the blue-green eyes that held so much love for him. 

"Dad told me to tell you that, if you expect to live, you better treat me right." Clark said smiling at the look of horror on Lex's face. 

"He knows?" Lex asked a bit scared. 

"Sure mom too, but they are the only ones." Clark said trying to calm Lex down; he could see that Lex was already finding a way to do damage control. 

"Okay" Lex said relaxing again in Clark's arms. Clark had the sudden thought to play on his father's words just a bit to see what kind of reaction he could get from Lex. 

"So does that mean you're going to make an honest man out of me?" Clark with his doe-full eyes looking at Lex, the surprise that was written on Lex's face for the moment it was there made Clark plaster a large "dorky grin" as Pete would call it on his face. 

"Are you carrying our love child?" Lex asked back in mock seriousness. 

"Ah, shucks you got me. No love child to speak of, just my love for you." Clark said leaning in to get a quick kiss. 

"Hmmmm" Lex responded with Clark's lips attached to his. As they broke apart, Clark saw in Lex's eyes the love and devotion that Lex had for him. 

"So that is a yes then?" Clark said now nibbling on Lex's neck. It was clear to Lex that Clark was ready for round two, but he had to do something first. Lex dropped to one knee and asked the question that Clark had posed to him with all the seriousness that it deserved. 

"Clark Jerome Kent, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Lex said as he looked into Clark's eyes trying to convey that he was very much serious and amendable to the idea of spending all of his natural life with Clark. Clark was shocked; he never thought that Lex would actually understand that on some level he had been serious about marrying the bald billionaire. There was no room for thought when he made his response. 

"YES!" Clark said a happy smile and tears now running down his face. He was acting like such a girl, but he had just been asked from the love of his life to get married, there was room for girly-ness. 

"I don't have a ring at present, but we will get you one tomorrow." Lex said making to stand back up, but Clark tackling him to the ground and placing kisses all over his face stopped him. 

"I don't care about a ring, although it would be nice, I love you ring or no." Clark said linking their hands together. 

"I want to do this right Clark." Lex said lying on his back looking up at Clark. He could get used to this position. 

"Right, okay, right." Clark said getting up and then helping Lex to stand back up. Once they were both standing Clark began to shift from foot to foot. He was nervous that he had done something wrong, but he wasn't sure. He didn't know if Lex wanted to wait until they were married to make love, but they had done it and it was done, so now he had to see if that was something bad. 

"Clark are you okay?" Lex asked worried at the quick turn around in Clark, maybe his love was having second thoughts. 

"Fine, it's just that we had sex, is that okay?" Clark asked looking at the floor and waiting for the rejection he was certain to receive. 

"Clark do you think that what we did was wrong?" Lex asked now clearly worried on what was going on in Clark's head. 

"No Lex! It's just you said you wanted to do this right, isn't waiting until marriage to make love the right thing to do?" Clark asked confused, most of the values he had, had been inspired by the Nick-at-Nite shows that his parents allowed him to watch on occasion. Lex chuckled at bit, at Clark reasoning. 

"Clark, right is whatever we make it. Although I know it is standard protocol for the one asking to present the one being asked with a ring; I have done that a time or two." Lex said comforting Clark with his words. 

"Okay, sorry" Clark said while blushing at how dorky he could be. 

"Clark its fine, how about we get out of here and make ourselves more comfortable at my penthouse?" Clark just nodded and followed Lex out the door. 

~Five months later~ 

"Are you sure about this Lex?" Clark said lugging a huge box into the two-story brownstone. 

"Clark" was all Lex had to say to shut Clark up. Clark nodded his head and continued the task of bringing the last box into the house. Once Clark had made it into the house, he flopped down on the nearest piece of furniture and closed his eyes. 

"Tired?" Lex said as he took a spot on Clark lying on the sofa that they just bought together. 

"Exhausted" Clark said as he kissed his now husband. The ring on his finger still felt a bit weird to him, but with each day the ring reminded him of Lex's love for him. 

"Well, let's go upstairs and unpack the bedroom." Lex said smirking as Clark's face lit up at the thought of a bed and Clark with Lex in the same room. Clark quickly got off the couch and made his way with Lex's hand in his to the master bedroom. 

"We are going to work, Clark." Lex said watching as Clark slowed down his search of sheets for the bed, with amusement on his face. 

"Here" Lex said as he then thrust a picture of the both of them on an island with huge smiles on their face. The picture was of their wedding day, not many were present and that was the way they had wanted it to be. 

When Clark had told both Chloe and Pete that he was gay, their reactions differed greatly. Pete took it far worse than Chloe did. Chloe squealed and hugged Clark, while Pete told him that it was gross and that they couldn't be friends. Clark had come to Lex crying and it was then decided that only the Kents, Chloe and Lex's friend Bruce Wayne would be invited. Lex, Chloe and Martha had planned the wedding with the utmost care; Clark was told in no uncertain terms that he would not muck this up. Clark nodded and then helped his dad on the tractor that had broken again every weekend they were in Smallville. Three months later, the six people were standing on the beach of Hawaii having a wedding. They then spent an amazing two weeks in Hawaii being newly weds. The press had yet to be notified of Lex's change in status from bachelor to married man, but he knew that it would be released in time, and the two of them would work through it and any problems that came their way. 

~Finis~ 


End file.
